narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Auru Ōtsutsuki
|species=Celestial Being |gender=Female |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |age-part2=38 |height-part2=121.92 cm |weight-part2=66.2245 kg |classification=Sensor Type |occupations= |partners=Otoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Takemi Yagami |nature type=Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, |Kekkei Mora=Byakugan, Metal Release, Wood Release |affiliations=Ōtsutsuki Homeworld, Shishigakure |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan, Yagami Family |parents=Takemi Yagami~Wife, Chi Chi~Daughter |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Auru Yagami (梟八神, Neé Ōtsutsuki (春野)) is a rogue member of the Ōtsutsuki clan main family and a exiled concubine that once served looking for 's to harvest for chakra but was betrayed by her partner, left for dead auru stayed on earth living a new life, discarding her clan aside and embraced to the way of life then meet and fall in love with the Yagami Family's Yagami Empress whom she would spend most of her days with. Appearance Auru was a pale-toned woman with rough facial features. She has half of her blue hair cut down to her scalp, the other half reaching down to her arm. Auru possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility but were completely shaved off signally she defected from her respective clan, and she wore no lipstick on her lips leaving her natural dark blue lips. after consuming her cultivated , her hair grew even to her butt and her nails long and black. Most noticeable, she grew two milky white long ram like horns that curved around her head to the back of her neck. She wore kuro Lolita as her favorite attire. When Auru marries into the Yagami Family she changed her appearance drastically over the past six years wearing silk black pants with black lace socks and sandals. She also wore a sleeveless black turban styled with a vampire Lolita dress over it with the Yagami crest on the left side of her breast with the Ōtsutsuki crest on her ear as earrings. Personality Auru was a very greedy individual, xenophobic and very loyal to her clan, sharing as much sadistic satisfaction in torturing her opponents or victims for information much like how she tortured a konoha nin for their villages archives on her clan before incinerating them. She is clever and well edept in any situation using mostly her mind and reflex to guide her displaying such pride in her powers she often compares herself to her partner who often gets annoyed by her deranged ideas of killing and how to do it, her skills grew as she grew to value her abilities she gained through countless battles and chakra from chakra fruits she harnessed to become her own. Despite her loyalty to her clan she is rather rebellious and disobedient to her high ranking kin which led to her being betrayed and left for dead but while during rehabilitation auru had to quickly mature and learn, her personality changed somewhat from violent and aggressively sadistic to a more calmer and docile persona, very keen and intelligent but still possess a quick temper when annoyed or questioned by officials.